


Sam Graphics Challenges

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Graphics Challenges - Tumblr [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Graphics, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, graphics challenges, inspired by color, inspired by quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for SPN Creations Challenge on TumblrYou can find the main tumblr bloghere





	1. September - Quote

 

 **[SAM WINCHESTER CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://samcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳prompt: “  **“I don’t wanna be a freak for once.”**

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/165852362388/i-dont-want-to-be-the-freak-for-once-dean)


	2. November - Leviathan

**[SAM WINCHESTER CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://samcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt: Leviathan!Sam

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/168090167738/leviathansam)


	3. December - Amelia Richardson

**[SAM WINCHESTER CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://samcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) vs [@ADAAV](https://tmblr.co/m88hIvlQKvXnWPsjNExaWMQ)  
↳prompt:Amelia Richardson 

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/169197988228/sam-winchester-creations-challenge)


	4. January - Amaranth Pink

**[SAM WINCHESTER CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://samcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [lotrspnfangirl](http://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/)  
↳prompt:   **PROMPT: Amaranth Pink (#F19CBB)**

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/170132330213/sam-winchester-creations-challenge)


	5. February - Song

 

**[SAM CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://samcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  **Talk** \- Coldplay 

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/171364361503/sam-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	6. March - Roles

**[SAM CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://samcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Supporter_

 

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/172361789443/sam-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	7. April - Green Lantern

 

 

****[SAM CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://samcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt: ** **“No matter how bad things get, something good is out there, just over the horizon.”** **(Green Lantern)**

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/173553209498/sam-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	8. May - Owl

**[SAM CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://samcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Owl_

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/174411810743/sam-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


End file.
